


Roses

by memesallday



Category: GOT7
Genre: Eventual Relationships, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:30:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7180364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memesallday/pseuds/memesallday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jackson was younger his mother told him that his soulmate would be someone he really loves. But she didn't say what would happen if his soulmate wants nothing to do with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

_**14 years ago...** _

"Mommy Mommy!" A small boy comes running into the kitchen.

"Jackson don't run in the kitchen you could get hurt." His mother says with a stern look on her face.

"Sorry Mommy." He pouted. "But I have something really important to show you!"

He pulls up his long sleeved shirt to reveal a tattoo. It's near his wrist it's shaped like a small flower bud.

"Why did this show up? Is it bad? Am I going to die?!" He starts tearing up.

His mother wraps him in a big hug and puts him in her lap. "Shh it's okay sweetie you're going to be just fine."

She starts to rub circles into his back trying to comfort him. After a couple of minutes he calmed down.

" T-then what is it?" Jackson sniffled looking at the tattoo curiously.

"It's a tattoo everyone gets when they are little. Look I have one too." She pulls her shirt down her right shoulder.

"I see it!" Jackson exclaims pointing at her tattoo. He notices that hers looks like a sunflower rather than a flower bud.

"But how come it looks different?"

"Well you see Jackson when children turn eight a tattoo of a flower bud will appear on their body."

He knitted his eyebrows together."But my birthday was a month ago."

"Some people get theirs later than others."

"Oh. Well why do we get them? And you still did not tell me why yours look different."

His mother chuckled before she started speaking. "When you get older you will meet someone and your bud will change into a flower."

"So the person I meet will be special?."

" Very special. They will be your soulmate."

"Soulmate?"

"Yes you're soulmate will be someone you'll love very much."

"Like how you love dad?"

"Exactly!" She starts tickling him and giving him peppered kisses on his face

"Stop it! "He giggles.

Eventually she did. "Do you feel better now?"

"Yep!" He gives her a kiss on the cheek. ****


	2. Chapter 1

**Present...**

"Hey you're looking for a new job right?" A man says as his friend walks in their shared Department.

"Really Jaebum? Not even a how was your day?What kind of roommate are you?" He said over dramatically crossing his arms.

Jaebum rolled his eyes. "How was your day drama queen?"

"What did you call me?"

"You heard me. Anyway you never answered my question."

"Yes JB I am looking for a job. I've been telling you that for weeks. Weren't you listening to me?"

"Yes I have Jackson you never shut up about it. Now do you want to know what I was going to say or not?"

Jackson pouted. "I'm not a drama queen, so what do you want to tell me?"

"I don't know if I should tell you now." He sticks out his tongue.

"Oh come on JB." He groans. "Just tell me already."

"Nope."

"Come on. Please please please?"

"If I tell you will you shut up?" He said looking annoyed.

"Yes so tell me."

"So you know that Gym I work at?"

"Yeah."

"Well they are looking for another trainer. Since Heather transferred to another facility. I could recom- " before he could finish the younger pounced on him.

"Thank you! I owe you one" he said giving Jaebum a tight hug.

"Can you let go of me? I have to meet Youngjae soon."

You see Youngjae is Jaebum's soulmate they met when the younger spilt his soda on him. They have matching orchids, it's a pretty shade of purple. Youngjae's is on his left hand while JB's is on his upper left leg.

Jackson finally let the older go. Then he started to speak.

"How did it feel?"

"How did what feel?"

"When you meet Youngjae. What was it like?"

"Well..it was kind of awkward at first. Like after he spilled his soda I started to yell at him."

"When don't you yell at someone?"  
Jackson snickered.

"If you don't shut up I'll smack you."

"Okay sorry. Now continue I don't have all day!"

"Why are you my friend again?"

"Because everyone loves the wild and sexy Jackson Wang!" He winked and let you a high pitched laugh.

"Whatever ass hole now let me finish. When I was yelling at him he started to say sorry over and over again. When I finally looked at his face I felt my tattoo heat up. I had pants on so I didn't know what was happening until I looked at his hand. His flower bud was changing into a flower and that's when it hit me. He was my soulmate. I felt like a jerk it was embarrassing but it all worked out." He smiled to himself.

"Awe that's so cute! I can't wait to find my soulmate."

"Me too. Then you would leave me alone." He yelled dodging the pillow Jackson thew at him.

"Well I have to get ready." Jaebum said laughing while walking into his room.

He grabbed his laptop and started to do his essay. Jackson thought to himself, _man I wish I could find my soulmate soon. Almost everyone I know has one and they seem happy._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here's the first chapter of roses. I would of updated sooner but I was busy.


	3. Chapter 2

"well I better get going I don't want to be late." Jackson said as he finished styling his hair.

He was going to meet his friends at a bar. Once he got there he was looking around trying to spot them.

"Jackson over here!" He looked to his left and spotted his friend Jinyoung.

"What's up man?" He said pulling the younger into a hug. After they let go Jinyoung started speaking.

"Nothing much. Just trying to juggle collage and my job. Speaking of jobs did you find one yet?"

Jackson sighed. "Unfortunately no. But Jaebum said he'll talk to his boss and see if he can get me an interview at his job."

"Hopefully you'll get one soon. Well lets go to the others." He started walking to the table and Jackson followed.

When they reached the table he was met with the familiar faces of his friends Kunpimook, and Jaebum with his boyfriend Youngjae.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Jackson" Youngjae said with a bright smile.

"It's about time you showed up." JB stated

"Nice to see you too grumpy ass. Youngjae how do you put up with him?"

The younger let out a laugh."well it's not that easy."

"Hey!"

"Just kidding love you." He pecks jaebum's cheek.

"I feel much better."

"Ew! Get a room." BamBam said.

"You're just mad that I found my soulmate." JB said with a smirk on his face.

"Whatever can we get some drinks now?" Jinyoung said starting to get annoyed with the bickering.

"Hell yeah!"Jackson yelled.

**The next morning...**

Jackson groaned as he woke up from the couch. "How did I even get home?"

"Because I was nice enough to drag your sorry butt home." JB said handing him some pain pills.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Anyway my boss called and said he's willing to give you an interview."

"Really?!" Jackson said grinning ear to ear.

"Yep. You owe me one it took a lot of convincing to get him to agree. The interview is tomorrow at twelve noon. Please don't get me fired."

"I can't promise you anything." He joked.


	4. Chapter 3

* * *

  
_**The day of the interview..** _

"Hello how may I help you?"A woman with sweatpants and a t-shirt with the logo Raven's gym on it said as Jackson walked into the gym.

"Um I'm looking for the boss of this gym. You see my friend Jaebum said that you guys were hiring."

The women started talking."Oh you must be Jackson Wang right?"

"Yep that's me."

"Ah I see. Well my name is Raven I'm the owner of this place. But you probably figured it out once you heard my name." She let out a light chuckle which in turn made Jackson laugh.

"So the position I have open is for someone to help with children trying to exercise."

"Jaebum didn't tell me what position it was for but it sounds like it could be fun."

"Jaebum has said many good things about you. Hopefully all he said was true. "

"I'm sure you won't be disappointed!"

"Well I like your enthusiasm. Okay so how are you with kids?"

"Well I think I get along with them."

"Hmm.. okay. Do you feel comfortable working with other people?

"Of course the more the merrier." He flashed a toothy smile.

"Well that's about it. I already checked out your background information and you were cleared. In a couple of minutes we have kids coming in for a toddler Gym class you'll be working with mark. He should be here so" before she could finish her sentence someone came through the door.

"Good afternoon Raven." The person said behind Jackson's back.

"Hello Mark! I was just telling Jackson here about the class that's starting in a couple of minutes."

"Cool it'll be nice having someone helping with the children since Heather left it's been kind of overwhelming."

"Jackson meet Mark and Mark meet Jackson"

When Jackson turned around he was met with a blonde haired guy with sunglasses on.

"Nice to meet you Mark." He smiled and held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you too Jackson hopefully we can get along." As soon as Mark's hand touched his he started feeling weird.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look a cliffhanger. Hopefully you guys liked this chapter <3


	5. Chapter 4

**Previously...**

"Nice to meet you too Jackson hopefully we can get along." As soon as Mark's hand touched his he started feeling weird.

\-------------------------------------------------------------  
Jackson quickly let go of Mark's hand. Then he felt his tattoo heat up. He looked at his wrist only to see his bud bloom into a rose.

His eyes lit up. "You are my soulmate!" He looked up from his arm to find Mark with a surprised look on his face.

"I guess you I am." He didn't sound pleased.

"What does yours look like? Where is it?" He reached out to touch Mark's shoulder but before he could the other stepped back.

"Please don't touch me."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Look you may be my soulmate but I want nothing to do with you." He stormed off into the staff changing area."

To say Jackson was speechless was an understatement. He couldn't believe what just happened.

Raven saw all of it unfold. She was stunned herself. "I'm sorry Jackson I don't know what had gotten into him."

"My mother said that my soulmate is supposed to be someone who loves me. But he doesn't even want me to touch him." His voice sounded a little strained.

"Jackson it's going to be fine. Look we are adults you have to keep your personal life personal. You can't let it affect your job."

"Yeah you're right."

"Mark get out here!"

Mark comes back out of the changing room. He's now wearing a black t-shirt and black shorts.

"Yes Raven?"

"Look I don't want this to affect your work. Both of you will be working together today so be in your best behavior."

"Alright I'll work with him but I'm not going to just be friendly with him."

"You don't have to be buddies all I'm asking for is that you be professional about this and that's it."

"I promise I'll behave."

"Good. Now Jackson" she goes to a cabinet and pulls out a uniform that's identical to Mark's. "Go change the children should be here soon."She hands him the clothes.

"Okay." He said walking into the room

\-------------------------------------------------------------  
I'm not sure where I should go from here but anyway I hope you enjoyed this little update

 


	6. Chapter 5

when Jackson came out of the staff room and out to the front he saw raven with a group of children. when he approached Raven she smiled at him. "okay kids since heather is gone we  have a new gym instructor." She made a gesture towards him. Jackson put on the brightest smile he could and started to speak.

"Hello everyone my name is Jackson it's a pleasure to meet all of you." He waved to the children and they happily waved back with a mixture of either 'hello' or 'hi'. He noticed that Mark wasn't there and asked Raven where he was. she told him that Mark went to the restroom and asked Jackson and the children to follow her into a room.

Once they all went into the room Raven told him to wait for Mark to come back. "I'll keep the kids busy while he's gone." "Thank you." And with that she left.

 _What should I do while we wait?_ He thought to himself. _Oh I got it!_ "Who wants to play duck duck goose?" None of the kids were paying attention to him. He tried again but still no one said anything. So he spoke a little more loudly and someone finally heard him.

"Me! I want to play!" A little girl in black shorts with a blue t-shirt said. "Me too!" Another girl said and soon all the children wanted to play.

"Okay everyone sit in a circle." Once they formed the somewhat of a circle Jackson started speaking again. "Alright I will go first. Duck duck..."

**Meanwhile...**

After Raven left Jackson with the kids she went to go check on Mark. When she got to the bathroom she knocked on the door. "Mark are you okay?"

She was surprised when he opened the door and walked out. "Yeah I'm fine." He mumbled. Raven eyed him suspiciously. "Are you sure? Because this isn't like you. I mean really? Hiding in a bathroom, aren't you a little old to be avoiding work? The children are already here."

Mark's cheeks heated up. He was kind of embarrassed because now that he was definitely acting a little childish. "I'm really sorry I'm not avoiding work. I'll go out front to greet them."

"You don't need to go out front. Jackson and the children are in the room waiting for you." She noticed his face scrunch up when she mentioned the other boys name.

"So that's why you where hiding. Gosh Mark we already talked about this. Leave the negative feelings at the front door. I don't know why you are being rude to him you barely even know the guy." She crossed her arms and waited for him to answer.

"It's complicated."

"Well complicated or not you still have a job to do."

"Yes ma'am I understand. I'll go to the room right now." He quickly walked down the hall. I wonder how this'll work out? Raven thought as she walked out to the front.

**In the room..**

"Simon says jump!" Jackson started jumping up and down. Soon all the kids were jumping waiting for the next command then the door opened.

"Hi everyone!" The children all stopped and ran towards him. Jackson also stopped but just stood in place. He wanted to walk up to him but the other boy made it clear that he didn't want to talk to Jackson.

They ask started speaking at the same time.  
"Mark what took you so long?"  
"Did you meet Jackson?"  
"You took forever."  
"We are playing games!"

"Okay everyone calm down. I'll try to answer your questions." After the children stopped talking Mark spoke again. "Sorry I was talking to Raven, yes meet Jackson, did you guys have fun playing?"

"Yes!" They all shouted. He chuckled to himself. Even though mark didn't like Jackson he had to admit that he was good with the children. Plus he decided to take Raven's advice and not let his problems mess with his job.

He walked up to Jackson and told him that he could just observe for now since It's his first day. Then he turned back to the kids.

"Alright everyone since Jackson is new why don't we start the lesson and show him how the do things?

"I want to show him!"  
"No I want to!"  
All the children started to bicker. _This is going to be a long day_.


	7. Chapter 6

"It's been three months and he still doesn't want to talk to me!" Jackson groans and flops down on the couch.

"please stop all of your whining it's getting pretty annoying,all you do is sulk around. what happened to the happy go lucky Jackson I used to know?"

"It's wild and sexy." he mumbled into the cushion. 

"Yeah whatever." Jaebum rolled his eyes. He was tired of Jackson moping around their apartment. It wasn't like Jackson at all.

"Do you know why he doesn't like me?"

"Honestly I don't know. But you can't feel sorry for yourself just because someone doesn't like you. Now get up." Jaebum starts to shake Jackson's shoulder.

"Stop it." Jackson groans and rolls off the couch and on to the floor.

"Stop acting bitchy and get up."

"No." 

"God you're worse than a five-year old. I guess we'll have to do this the hard way." He goes to the kitchen and goes the cabinet and grabs a box. When he returns to Jackson he holds it up.

"What are you doing?" He looks at the box and quickly gets up and tries to grab it but Jaebum steps back.

"I'm getting you off your lazy butt. You need to do something other than laying on the couch."

"Okay but what does that have to do with my teabags? They're expensive so give them to me!" He tries to grab it again but Jaebum starts to run.

"You're not getting them until you promise to stop moping!" He yells. Jackson is chasing him trying to get his tea back but trips. Jaebum takes the opportunity and runs into his room and locks the door.

Jackson's banging on his door trying to get him to open the door. "Come on Jaebum just give it back!"

"Why should I?"

"Because I bought it!"

"So what? You need to get up and do something everyone has been worried about you. When's the last time you hung out with us?"

Jackson stops knocking on the door and and let's out a deep breath. "I don't know I want to hang out but I just feel like shit. I found my soulmate but he doesn't even want to deal with me. I don't know what to do."

"Well BamBam is having a little get-together tomorrow. Why don't you come and drink with us and try to get your mind off of mark for a little bit and just have some fun with us."

"I don't wanna go."

"Okay then I'll just tell your tea bags out the window.

"Okay fine I'll go!"Even though Jackson can't see his face he knows Jaebum has a shit eating grin on his face.

"Good. We can go to his house after I get off tomorrow." He opens his so and throws the box at Jackson. It hits the younger on his shoulder.

"You could've handed it to me you jerk." He takes his slipper off his foot and hurls it at Jaebum's door. But he quickly closes it.

Jaebum laughs and tells Jackson good night. He goes to his bed and starts to text BamBam.

Sent: I told Jackson that you are having a little get-together tomorrow.

Received: why though?

Sent: I have a plan. Please help me out. I'll pay for everything just invite everyone.

Received: fine I guess I'll do it but you'll also have to buy me a new pair of shoes 

Sent: fine whatever

He puts his phone on the charger and goes to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think Jaebum's plan is? It's kind of obvious tbh lmao.
> 
> Do you guys think it's going to go the way he wants it to?
> 
> Anyway tell me what you think will happen! ❤


	8. Chapter 7

As soon as Jaebum walked into the building he spotted his boss putting equipment away.

"Hey raven!"

"Good morning JB!" She turned her head and smiled.

"Do you need any help?" He asked watching her pick up all the mats and piling them up in a stack.

"Jaebum I'm thirty seven,I'm not an old lady yet!" She laughs and picks up the mats. "Now just wait a second to put these away and I'll tell you what we're doing today "

"Okay " He stands there awkwardly (me lmao)waiting for her to come back.

As soon as she comes back she starts talking. "Okay so today I've decided that we'll have no classes. We're going to clean the whole gym."

Jaebum had to refrain from rolling his eyes. Why do I have to clean? "Is anyone else coming in to help?"

"Well Champagne was supposed to come in but her little sister had sprained her ankle. So it'll just be me you and mark."

Since she's not coming in should I call Jackson?"

"I don't think it's a good idea. I mean when Jackson started working Mark didn't even want to talk to him."

"I know that he doesn't get along with him but he wouldn't say anything while working right? They seemed alright working together when the kids were here." He was totally confused.

Raven sighed. "JB of course they were okay they're smart enough not to start nothing when children are around."

"Oh I guess you're right."

"Now no more of this discussion here he comes." She makes her way behind the counter and starts wiping it down.

"Hey guys!" Mark says walking through the door.

"Sup"  
"Hey mark"

"So what am I doing today?"

Before Raven could say anything Jaebum answered. "We're cleaning."

"Oh."

"Okay so here's how it's going to go. You and mark are going to move the heavy equipment and I'll sweep and mop the floors."

"Alright come on let's get started JB." Mark started walking toward one of the rooms with Jaebum right behind him.

**_I'm just going to skip to the end of them cleaning because I'm lazy._ **

"Good work today!" Raven said "You guys deserve a treat. I'm going to grab some ice cream I'll be right back." And with that she walked out of the building.

They ended up sitting on the chairs near the door. "Man I'm tired."Mark stated

Now's the perfect time to ask him." Me too. After work I'm going to my friend BamBam's house to hang. You should come."

"I don't know.. I mean it sounds nice but I don't want it to be awkward."

"Then bring a friend. It'll probably make you feel less awkward." Please say yes.

"Um I guess I could bring my friend."

"Great! I'll text you the address it starts at ten."

"Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think Mark's friend is??
> 
> I know this chapter is short but whatever I really liked writing it.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Later that evening.....** _

Knock knock. Mark jolted awake, he fell asleep after he had got ready and was waiting for his friend. He walked up to the door and opened it.

"Hey Mark!" He stepped inside. "What took you so long to answer? I was outside for like five minutes." He pouted.  


"Sorry Yugyeom, I fell asleep." He pulls the younger down to ruffle his hair.

"You're always sleeping you're so lazy. So are we ready to go?"

"Yeah let's go." Mark grabs his house keys and they both start walking down the street.

"So how's work been going?" Yugyeom asks.

"Honestly it's a little awkward working with Jackson. Like he's my soulmate but I don't want anything to do with him." He sighs and rubs a hand over his face.

"But why though? Did he do something horrible?"

"Well he didn't really do anything I just don't like the idea about soulmates." He shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't understand why though? I mean you said he isn't a bad person,yet you don't want to even talk to him?"

" I don't want to talk about it." He spat out.

"You don't have to be bitchy." Yugyeom said crossing his arms. " I was just trying to figure out what's going on." He looked like he was going to cry.

Mark looked at his friend and felt kinda like a jerk. " I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt your feelings I just really don't wanna talk about it. Forgive me please?" He started to make cute faces.

Yugyeom tried to keep a serious face but couldn't help but smile. "Yeah yeah I forgive you." He gave mark a hug.

"For real I'm sorry. Now let's go or we'll be late."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not a long chapter but let's be honest we all knew who Mark's friend was

**Author's Note:**

> Um... I think this came out okay.  
> If I made any mistakes tell me. This is my first long fic I'm planning on making it over 10 chapters long.


End file.
